June 22nd (ON HOLD)
by FanFicQWeenie
Summary: Read inside to find out...! Any suggestions on what should be in chapters, then review xx Enjoy and please review if you read xx


_**June 22**__**nd**_

Written by Claudia Botton

Contents

Page 1—Introduction

Chapter 1 – the return

Introduction

It all started 3 gloomy years ago June-ish when Lauren and joey branning, (who are cousins) embarked on a relationship, 19th November to be exact, (not that I keep track), you see joey came to the square to get his sister Alice and take her home only when he arrived he got sidetracked due to his god for sake end father Derek branning, he had an idea he was going to ruin him and prove finally to not only Alice but everyone what he really was like, that was if they didn't already know.

(Anyway getting sidetracked, back to the story.)

Joey saw her and immediately wanted to date her only the problem being that they are cousins and so instead he got with her 'best friend' Lucy Beale….!

However about 3 weeks later he broke up with her eventually after a drunk kiss (Lauren's fault) and a confusing couple of days, Lauren and joey become boyfriend and girlfriend and also cousins!

Two days later joey and Lauren were seen by Derek in branning brothers, but not doing anything cousins would do… No… they were kissing, later on in the day Lauren and joey were going to leave together, but before it happened Derek told Lauren he knew about them and threatened her to tell joey that he wanted to speak to him, anyway as Lauren always does she went to the Vic and had a drink that was before Lucy insulted joey, and then Lauren being her drunk, bitchy self she got all defensive obviously joy being her boyfriend and cousin she attacked Lucy and then joey come in and eventually separated them but Lucy made her choose it was either them or joey and Lauren chose Joey (Errrr… sorry but who wouldn't!)

That same day Lauren and joey left in Derek's car, Lauren lost control of the car and crashed, then Derek rescued them, then told Joey he either broke up with Lauren or he played the dutiful son, and guess what he did….

Then on December 23rd Lauren told her dad about that night when the crash occurred, and about her and joey etc., Lauren then trashed the house because it turned out that Tanya knew all about Derek's plan since the crash, and then Lauren slept the whole of Christmas eve and woke up at eleven pm ish and her dad and her had a conversation about how Lauren ruined Christmas again (two years ago she revealed max and Stacey's affair…!)

On Christmas day 2013 joey arrived and he and Lauren talked it all out and then Derek dropped dead in the square because of a heart attack, joey, max, jack and Kat stood and watched while it happened then joey disappeared and come back 1 week later.

Lauren and joey got back together and in April 2014 joey dumped Lauren for being a drunk not long after in June 2014 Lauren collapsed and went to rehab… this is where our story continues…..

August 2014 Lauren is back from rehab.

Chapter 1- The Return

Lauren's P.O.V.

"Hey joey… joey…" Lauren shouted

"Hey Lo, what you doing back here?" he questioned

"well I'm much better thanks for asking… anyway, I'm trying to get back to normal and to start that I kinda need to be back in Walford, haha" I confidently joked

He just stood there looking me up and down like it had grown another head or something…I may have changed, but I didn't think it would be that much.

"So, do you want to have a coffee?" I pondered

"Sure, ladies first." He said unsure of himself, Lauren walked into the café a smirk on her face because Lucy was serving today, she had a plan.

"Joey babe come on hurry up…!" "I need some food after last night!" I giggled and pleaded joey, who was smirking, he had caught onto what I was doing. This was the start of Payback….!

"Ok, ok, calm down it's your fault for being so beautiful and sexy all the time" he said for mine and Lucy's ears. I turned around and pecked him on the nose, and he pushed me into the counter wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned down and our lips connected and locked immediately, I had missed him so much. God, I love this man…..

We stayed like that for at least 3 minutes before Joey very sadly broke the kiss, it was only then that I realized that I was also running out of air, I looked at him into his big brown deep eyes and actually surprising myself said "I love you so much…"

He looked down at me and smiled the smile just for my eyes only and without a second thought admitted in front of the whole café "I love you too..."

Joey's P.O.V.

"What do you want babe?" joey asked placing our tightly connected hands onto the counter and looking at me.

"Could I have a coffee and iced bun…please…"she said in a cute little voice and pouted.

"…with extra milk, make that Lucy and I'll have the same." He remembered her drink habits.

Lauren smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, joey reached up and tucked the little curl that had escaped out and placed it behind her ear, he had realized he did this just before she left and Lauren had told him it was a cute innocent little gesture that she had grew to love and had realized what it meant thanks to Lucy one day when they were helping Tanya pack little wedding favors.

They got a table and just sat there looking into each other's eyes, not having to say anything to understand each other, Lucy come over with their coffee's and slid them across the table almost spilling it on Lauren on the way.

"Go careful Lucy you trying to burn her as well as nearly kill her ahh…?" Joey scoffed.

"Whatever…"Lucy Whispered and staked off

"You alright baby?" I questioned worried

"I'm fine Joe, don't worry she didn't do any harm, I'm sure she didn't mean it" I ensured him.

Lauren's P.O.V

30 minutes later…..

"I've got to go ok Babe. I'm taking the order in at the club today, but I will see you later…?" joey said kissing my hand and then leaned over the table to kiss me on the lips.

"Ohh, I'm gonna miss you baby, but sure I may see you later." I pouted and he pecked me on the lips again just as Whitney walked into the café, she ordered and I called her over just as joey was leaving.

"Hey Whit, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today with me Abi and Alice, we could have a pamper day like we used to but instead of chatting about our crushes we can now finally talk about our boyfriends." I asked her

"Hey Lo, I've missed you girl, sure it will be fun and I've missed it just being us hanging out, what time and what shall I bring?" Whit replied excited

"12:30 and bring your pjs and dvds and lots of Ice-cream, also when you see Alice at the day care can you tell her she is invited as well…. I'm gonna go as I need to get ready and also ring Abi and tell her about our girly pamper day. See ya later" I said.

Later in the day 12:22 to be exact Whitney arrives and Lauren helps her with her stuff and they go into the living room…

"So how have things been between you and joey, I saw you two today in the café, what was all that about…?" Whitney asked

"well it was something, but also nothing… you see I had been on my morning jog when I run saw joey by the café and so I decided to stop and have a chat, we talked and then I asked if he wanted a coffee, I walked in first saw Lucy and acted on my normal Lauren feet and made her jealous by acting although me and joey were not only back together but also kind of sleeping together….." I admitted

I looked up at her face to see not only shock but happiness and a pure smirk. I carried on.

"and after about 2 minutes of each other's company, we kind of just did things we would naturally do and one of them just happened to be kissing, but don't worry, I am going to make sure he suffers, by going at not only a snail's pace but also I'm going to make him so jealous he will explode.

And this is one of the reasons for our meet up, and I also needed my closest friend for her to cover for me, my sister to help me out and to also spy on joey and his whereabouts, that leaves Alice, she lives with him so she will be one of the main parts of the job, now we need to plan the action" I explained after Abi and Alice arrived, we then sat down and began to plan the month of revenge for Lucy and joeys demise, ME…!

It all starts tomorrow...!

**Please give me any ideas of revenge you want lucy and/or Joey to go through, i will try to update as often as possible xx but you all know what year 11 is like, course work, hw or revision xx blerrr xx **

5 | Page


End file.
